This invention relates to the improvements in the vapor handling capacities of fuel dispensing nozzles.
A number of systems have been proposed for dealing with the hydrocarbon vapors displaced from the vehicle's fuel tank during a refueling operation. One such system is disclosed and claimed in the above-mentioned U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 553,529. Each such system requires that the fuel dispensing nozzle be equipped to capture the displaced vapors and to convey them to a vapor conduit interconnecting the nozzle and any vapor handling system.
My previous patent application U.S. Ser. No. 553,529 teaches various valving arrangements for achieving better control of flow through the vapor recovery conduits. It is a principle object of the present invention to provide yet further improved valving arrangements for control of such flow. It is an additional object to provide an improved arrangement for sealing the vehicle fuel tank mouth during refueling in order to prevent the escape of hydrocarbon vapors to the atmosphere, as well as to prevent the introduction of air into the vapor recovery conduits. It is a further object of the present invention to provide the improved arrangements just mentioned in a form which can be easily incorporated into existing fuel dispensing nozzles.